


Red String Of Fate

by Brigzi16



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigzi16/pseuds/Brigzi16
Summary: Set a few days after the scene on the BridgeEve and Villanelle make plans to go into hiding from the Twelve. Both know they'll always be looking over their shoulders but also know they're stronger together than apart however when a mystery benefactor begins to help them by giving them the locations of the major players in Twelve they realise that they can't always escape the past unscathed.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. Visits and Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi chapter fic that will get updated when I can.   
> Thanks to all those who left kudos and comments on my one shot; they really helped me in starting this fic and gave me the confidence to realise I can write Villaneve, hopefully, true to their characters.

St Pancreas Hospital, London

Villanelle quietly slips onto the ward where Niko was still recovering from his altercation with Dasha in Poland. Hearing from Eve that her former mentor had tried to frame her for Niko’s murder had made Villanelle quietly angry yet it was something that the young woman should have expected from the now deceased former KGB assassin. Seeing the man she had been so jealous of now lying defenceless in a hospital bed made her realise how wrong she had been in killing Gemma, especially now since Eve was now hers; Niko needed someone to look after him and she had taken away his best chance of having that.

“Hey Moustache wake up” Villanelle takes a seat by Niko’s bed and waits for him to wake from his slumber. She knew he’d be terrified of her but also that he had nothing to fear from her; not anymore, not ever. She watches his eyes widen and his hands fumble to grab the help button. She’s up out of her chair and pins his arms to the bed to stop him from summoning help “I’m not here to hurt you; I just want to talk okay?” After a few seconds Niko stops struggling and relents in his trying to call for help. “Good boy” Villanelle lets go of the man and sits back down in the chair. Dasha had really fucked this job up hadn’t she? 

“What do you want?” The electronic voice that Niko would have to use for the rest of life echoes in the room and Villanelle looks up at him knowing she would never be able to take his life even if he begged her to. It would cost her too much. “Come to finish the job?”

“No” Villanelle takes a deep breath and smiles softly. God what had Eve done to her? Looking back Konstantin had been right in Amsterdam; Eve had made her soft, not that she minded anymore. “I came to give you this” Villanelle pushes a piece of paper into Niko’s hand “It’s an address of a PO box where you can send any divorce papers to Eve” The address was a PO box in a small town in Switzerland where she and Eve would be laying low until they had enough money to live and the right paperwork to move around without alerting the remaining members of the Twelve. 

“My relationship with Eve is none of your business” If there could be venom in an electronic voice then Villanelle was sure Niko had managed to find it with that comment. She smiles coldly and leans forward, her eyes never straying from Niko’s face. 

“Actually it is considering she’s spent the last few days in my bed” Niko’s face pales as he realises what Villanelle was driving at. “It’s all about choices and Eve has made hers” Villanelle stands up and walks towards the door “Don’t be too slow about it we won’t be at that address for very long” With that Villanelle leaves with a victory smirk on her face. She knows Eve would be go mad if she found out that she’d been to see Niko but it had to be done. 

Cartwright Gardens, London

Eve sits down in the chair opposite her former boss and waits for the inevitable lecture that would come from the woman. It had frightened Eve to see Carolyn be so ruthless and so emotional the evening everything changed but it had been a long time coming. With the death of Kenny and the knowing that her life was falling away around her Carolyn had been unable to bottle it up and had murdered the man that could have led them to the very heart of the Twelve. 

“Unable to go cold turkey I see” Carolyn looks pointedly at the sight of clothes that could only belong to Villanelle hanging off the back of a chair. Eve looks at her former boss with a steely determination that left no room for sarcasm or lecture. 

“What I have with Villanelle goes beyond the Twelve Carolyn, we both know that” It was something that Carolyn had asked Eve before and the woman hadn’t been able to give her a definite answer. Why were they so interested in each other? Now the answer was all around her. Eve and Villanelle had feelings for each other, and they seemed to be involved in a romantic relationship. 

“Oh so it’s love is it? How romantic” Eve scoffs not rising to Carolyn’s displeasure; she didn’t want to give the older woman the satisfaction of watching her lose her cool. 

“Look I didn’t ask you here so you could lecture me on things that aren’t any of your business” 

“Then why ask here me at all?” Carolyn looks around the small studio apartment and can’t help but think about how the mighty had fallen. Villanelle clearly didn’t have access to her bank account and Eve was surely living off the sale of the house, which wouldn’t get them very far. 

“We need your help getting out of London”

“So you’re leaving? Decided to elope have you?” Eve takes a deep breath and gives Carolyn a cold look. She really didn’t want to snap but her former boss was pushing her to the brink. 

“We can’t use our own IDs because the Twelve will be tracking them and whatever money we have in the bank is probably being monitored for transactions as well” Eve knew fine well that the Twelve and MI6 would be trying to track their every movement in order to either bring them in or kill them; she was hoping that Carolyn would provide her and Villanelle with clean IDs and a clean bank account. 

“You’re not the only ones who face immediate danger from the Twelve Eve; after all I did kill, in all probability, one of the main figures within the organization” Eve hadn’t forgotten what Carolyn had done and knew that the older woman and those closest to her would be in serious danger once The Twelve had regrouped but Carolyn wasn’t her concern; Villanelle was and she wanted to do everything in her power to make sure that they got a clean getaway that gave them just enough time to plan one step ahead. 

“So you aren’t going to help us?”

“You can’t stop them Eve so don’t try” Eve sighs and shakes her head, why had she expected Carolyn to help them? She should have known they’d be on their own. “Go and live quietly somewhere with your new girlfriend and pray she doesn’t kill anyone for looking at her in the wrong way”

“She wouldn’t kill anyone; not anymore” Eve knew this to be true, but Villanelle had told her she’d kill to protect them if she needed to. She will not lose Villanelle now, not when they were had been unable to walk away from each other. She loved the young woman too much. 

“She killed another assassin who was working for the Twelve in the Bank Tube Station” Carolyn sees the shock on Eve’s face momentarily before it’s hidden away behind the mask. Villanelle hadn’t told her; why didn’t that surprise her? “Oh she didn’t tell you?” Eve knew that whatever the reason Villanelle had killed the assassin for, she must have been provoked into doing so because Villanelle’s admission about not wanting to kill anymore had been a truthful one. “She kicked her onto the tracks; the poor woman was crushed by an oncoming train”

“I was provoked; I didn’t have a choice” Villanelle. Eve and Carolyn turn to look at the young woman as she closes the door behind her. “She pinned me against the wall and threatened to kill me” Villanelle walks over Eve, leans down and kisses the woman softly. She had missed her lover despite the short amount of time that had passed since she had seen her. “I killed her before she could kill me” Villanelle stays by Eve’s side and looks at Carolyn. The older woman looks a little stunned by the show of affection between the two women but says nothing. “She was also the one who killed your agent; her name was Rhian, so I did you a favour really when you think about it” Carolyn nods her head and clears her throat before speaking again. 

“Give me twenty-four hours to sort out your passports and money; I’ll see myself out” With that Carolyn was gone and Eve and Villanelle were now alone. Both were surprised by Carolyn agreeing to help them but they needed all the allies they could get right now


	2. Tangled Webs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villaneve fluff and a meeting of the Twelve puts a death sentence on their heads and those of Carolyn and Konstantin.

Chapter 2

“Why didn’t you tell me about what happened at the tube station?” Eve asks Villanelle who was busy unbuttoning her jacket. The young woman daren’t tell Eve she’d just been to see Niko but they had agreed that they’d try and be honest with each other if their relationship was going to work. 

“It was my problem; I dealt with it” Villanelle says draping her coat over the back of the chair as she turns to look at Eve, who was clearly disappointed in her. “She was going to kill me then go after you I couldn’t let that happen” Eve sighs and knows Villanelle was only trying to protect her. That assassin must have been the reason Villanelle cut their date short in the ballroom. 

“I just would have liked to know how big a bullseye we have on our backs that’s all” Villanelle swallows the lump in her throat before she moves to kneel in front of Eve. She takes the woman’s hands in her own and looks up at the woman who had lost yet gained everything because of her.

“I know and I’m sorry I should have told you what happened” Villanelle squeezes Eve’s hands; her inexperience of having relationships made her worry she’d lose Eve eventually and she couldn’t bear the thought of it. She had never been the most reliable or affectionate person, but she wanted to change, she wanted to be the person that Eve needed as well as wanted. 

“How’s Niko?” Villanelle was surprised that Eve had known where she had been but hid it well. Trust Eve to know where she had been.

“How…” 

“You smell like hospital” Villanelle lifts her sleeve to her nose and sniffs her clothes. She did smell like hospital; that faint smell of the sterile environment and disinfectant clung to her clothes. She glances up at Eve expecting her to be upset. “I’m not angry, just surprised” 

“I wanted to see the mess Dasha made” Eve nods her head and takes a deep breath. She knows Villanelle wouldn’t have done anything to Niko because of that the unspoken rule that lay between them. “She really didn’t have it anymore” Eve laughs and pulls Villanelle into a soft kiss. A kiss that caught the young Russian off guard. “Wasn’t expecting that to earn me a kiss…”

“Only you’d be happy that your former mentor had lost her touch” Villanelle stands and pulls Eve up with her, pulling her into her arms. “I want to believe Carolyn will get those passports but…” Villanelle presses a kiss to Eve’s forehead and understands why Eve is hesitant about trusting Carolyn after the debacle in Paul’s apartment. She was either hiding something or had gone off the rails; either option was uncomfortable to think about. “I just want to be in that chalet in Switzerland” Switzerland had been Villanelle’s idea. It was a place she had always wanted to go so she had set out to find a quiet place for her and Eve to hide out for a while. She had found a chalet that had been empty for a while and the current owner was planning to sell it for next to nothing; it was beautifully finished and looked like the perfect place to hide out. Villanelle had managed to hack Konstantin’s private accounts and skim money from it, enough to buy the chalet anyway.

“Soon baby” Villanelle kisses Eve softly before holding her close. She hoped Carolyn did come through because they needed to get out on London sooner rather than later; she could feel the net closing in around them.

Hamburg, Germany

Helene and a number of other people were all sitting around a large table, all either prominent businessmen or women, politicians or both and around them a number of armed individuals. 

“I detest having to call this meeting but we must address the murders of our associates Paul Bradwell, Dasha Duzran and Rhian, the theft of over six million dollars by Konstantin Vasilev and the desertion of Oksana Astankova aka Villanelle.” The man at the head of the table says sitting back in his chair. The table look around worriedly at each other knowing that their organisation was beginning to be targeted by MI6 and possibly their former prized assassin. 

“Villanelle has lost her desire to kill” A youngish man with dark brown hair and a greying beard says; he sits forward and looks at Helene. “I’ve watched the CCTV footage of Rhian’s murder in the underground station; Villanelle killed Rhian in self-defence not for fun” Helene watches her counterpart on the other side of the table and scoffs, shaking her head. 

“You don’t know Villanelle very well then” Alexander sits back and shakes his head in disbelief at the woman who had taken her eye off the ball when it had come to Villanelle. 

“Perhaps it’s you, Helene, that do not know her very well or you’d have never ordered Dasha Duzran to kill Niko Polastri” In all the time that Alexander had been keeping tabs on Villanelle he had never seen her so bewitched by another person like she had been by Eve Polastri and that unspoken rule that she wouldn’t kill Niko was something that Alexander had never have expected from Villanelle. 

“And what do you know of it Alexander?”

“Do you really think that trying to force Villanelle and Eve Polastri apart was a good idea? Because from where I’m sitting you’ve failed” Alexander says biting back at the woman who wouldn’t stand up and admit responsibility for her mistakes. He would have handled the situation so very differently. 

“That’s enough! Both of you!” The two sit back and quieten down at the demands of the head of the table. Alexander looks down a little ashamed of his behaviour. “Alexander is right Helene. Your plan to keep Villanelle and Ms Polastri apart has failed and now they’re more dangerous than ever” The head of the table takes a deep breath and looks at the youngest of the assassins that were standing guard on proceedings “Charlie. I want you to track Villanelle and Ms Polastri down but do not kill them until I say so understand?” The silent assassin nods her head and leaves the room to go and prepare for the hunt. This one was personal for her. “Alexander I want you to handle this matter. I will inform Charlie she is to report to you” The man nods and glances over at Helene, who looked enraged by the decision “As for Carolyn Martens and Konstantin Vasilev I will deal with them both. Helene you are to retrieve Irina Vasilev from the detention centre in Moscow and begin her training. This is your last chance; do not make it your death sentence” Alexander looks at Helene and smiles inwardly to himself. If he could find Villanelle and Eve he may be able to save them as well as use them to destroy the Twelve from the inside out.


End file.
